The Legend of 7 Knights
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Saat Tenma dkk hampir mati dilanda kebosanan, ide gila tiba-tiba muncul dari cerita yang dibacakan Aoi. Mereka akan pergi kedunia dongeng seperti dulu! Abal, Lebay tingkat dewa, geje luar biasa. Mind To RnR?


**Kaze & Ramaru: Yo Minna! Lama tak berjumpa! Hehe, oke, mumpung fic satunya baru selesai setengah, kami update cerita lama deh. Kasihan berdebu didocuments. RnR, maybe?**

**Tittle: The Legend of 7 Knights**

**Chara(s): Tenma Matsukaze, Fey Rune, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Tsurugi Kyosuke, Nishiki Ryouma, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Nishizono Shinsuke, Amemiya Taiyou, Tobu, Kinako Nanobana, Kurama Norihito, Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa, Endou Mamoru, Beta, Alpha, Gamma, Zanarc Avalonic, Clark Wanderbat, Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori, Yamana Akane.**

**Disclaimers: Level -5**

**Rating: T**

**WARNING: SHOU-AI, YAOI (a little) ****Typo beredar, Ngak nyambung, Abal, Ngak waras, Lebay dll**.

.

.

_The Legend of 7 Knights_

_Chapter 1_

_By_

_Mist Harmonics_

_Kaze and Ramaru_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_Enjoy~_

.

.

.

Rintik hujan pun turun membawa hawa dingin dikota Inazuma. Semakin lama, semakin deras. Kegaduhan yang ada, tenggelam dalam suara yang bagai sebuah Harmoni itu. Disebuah sekolah yang didepannya terdapat lambang petir besar. SMP Raimon, nama sekolah itu. Semua muridnya sudah pulang, tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang tinggal untuk berlatih. Siapa lagi orang-orang itu kalau bukan Tenma Cs, anggota tim sepakbola Raimon.

"Aku bosan..." keluh seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat, Matsukaze Tenma, atau akrab dipanggil Tenma yang merupakan kapten klub sepakbola Raimon. Fey yang ada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku juga, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanyanya, lainnya yang sebenarnya juga bosan pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, kita tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan hujan deras seperti ini." sahut Nishiki menyandarkan punggungnya didinding.

Semuanya juga dilanda kebosanan, mau pulang tidak bisa, karena hujan semakin deras dan suara guntur mulai bersahutan diluar sana. Pohon pun banya yang roboh disambar kilatan cahaya itu. Kalau mereka nekat ingin pulang itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Selain itu angin diluar juga sangat kencang.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja melakukan aktifitas untuk menghilangkan kebosanan seperti berlatih, tapi mereka sudah berlatih berkali-kali sampai capek. Dan sekarang semuanya hanya duduk-duduk diruangan khusus klub sepakbola. Bahkan Alpha, Beta, Gamma dan Zanarc juga ada disana. Entah kenapa bisa.

"Hah, apa disini tidak ada fasilitas seperti _Game_, aku bosaaan!" omel Beta. Tentu saja tidak ada game diklub sepakbola. Tapi nampaknya gadis berambut biru itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tentu saja disini tidak ada _game_, kalau kau bosan kenapa tidak kembali kemasa depan saja, hah!" Bentak Kurama, Beta menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tidak membawa bola (bola yang buat pindah waktu tempat dan buat lapangan itu, Author nggak tau namanya)." Gumamnya, kemudian seseorang berambut putih seperti sapu atau landak, atau singa kesetrum?. Lupakan, yang jelas ada seseorang berkulit putih pucat layaknya mayat menghampiri Beta.

"Sudah jelas ini salahmu, Beta. Kalau saja aku yang memegang bola pasti tidak akan sampai ketinggalan," ucapnya dengan dengan penuh keangkuhan. Beta memandang pria itu dengan pandangan tak semangat hidup, kesal, langsung saja pemimpin _Protocol Omega 2,0_ ini mengambil kaleng bekas minumannya dan...

_Cttakk!_

"Wadaww!" teriak Gamma serupa dengan suara kucing garong begitu kaleng minum bekas yang dilempar Beta tadi mengenai jidatnya. "Jangan menggangguku, Gamma, mukamu membuatku tambah bosan." Ucap Beta memalingkan mukanya, tanpa mempedulikan Gamma yang sedang membaca mantra dibelakangnya.

_Grek!_

Kirino langsung meletakkan buku bersampul hijau kemeja didepannya. Disampingnya tampak setumpuk buku yang kelihatannya sudah dibaca Kirino untuk menghilangkan bosan. "Ini buku terakhir yang kubaca, kapan hujan ini mau berhenti." Bisiknya menatap buku yang diletakkannya. Shindou yang ada disampingnya hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Siapa tahu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai besok" ucapnya pasrah dengan nasib yang akan menimpanya.

"Aku lapar..." gumam Kariya memegangi perutnya yang sedang ngedugem. Menandakan kalau defender satu ini sangat lapar. "Aku juga," sahut Hikaru yang juga memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Pelatih Endou, kapan kami bisa pulang?" Tanya Tenma pada pelatih yang mengenakan _headband_ disampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya akan ada badai malam ini. kemungkinan kita bisa pulang besok siang." jawab Endou seadanya. Tenma langsung lunglai mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan terjebak disini malam ini," ucap Midori memandang semua teman-temannya yang terlihat pasrah.

"Aoi, ayo cepat baca, aku ingin mendengar ceritanya!" desak Kinako pada gadis berambut pendek didepannya. Aoi mengangguk dan membuka buku yang bersampul merah cerah. Penasaran, Midori menghampiri mereka.

"Aoi, Kinako, Akane, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya gadis berpita hijau itu. Aoi, Kinako dan Akane mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan memandang Midori.

"Midori-_san_, kami mau membaca cerita ini," jawab Aoi memperlihatkan buku yang baru ingin dibacanya. Midori membaca judul buku itu.

"_The_ _legend of 7 Knights?_"

"Iya, ayo kita baca sama-sama!" ajak Aoi menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang manis. Midori mengambil tempat duduk disamping Aoi dan Akane. Aoi pun membuka buku dongeng itu. "Pasti ceritanya menyenangkan," gumam Akane. Tanpa sadar kalau para laki-laki _plus_ Beta mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan berusaha menguping cerita Aoi.

"Pada zaman dahulu, disebuah kota yang makmur, datanglah seorang laki-laki sederhana yang bertekad untuk mengabdi menjadi seorang ksatria,..."

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, atau lebih tepatnya empat puluh menit. Cerita Aoi sudah hampir selesai, tinggal beberapa halaman lagi cerita akan berakhir, dan halaman selanjutnya akan menjawab perjuangan tujuh ksatria melawan penyihir, menang atau kalah. Aoi membuka halaman berikutnya, namun tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kertas putih bersih tanpa gambar dan tulisan.

Aoi memiringkan kepalanya bingung,"Eh?"

Lainnya yang sedang asik menguping cerita gadis berambut pendek itu sedikitnya juga bingung, mereka bertukar pandang sesaat dan kembali menatap Aoi, Akane, Kinako dan Midori yang juga sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Aoi?" Tanya Tenma tapi tidak direspon Aoi. "Iya, Bagaimana akhirnya?" tambah Fei, tapi tetap tidak dijawab Aoi maupun tiga gadis lainnya.

"Siapa yang menang? Penyihir atau Ksatria?" sahut Beta santai tapi sedikit rasa penasaran terpancar dari wajahnya. Atau matanya? Atau ucapannya? Atau –_**Plangg!**_. Oke, lupakan...

Midori langsung merebut buku dongeng itu dari tangan Aoi dan memeriksanya. Lainnya hanya memandang Midori dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan tempe serta gorengan juga #_**Prangg!**_ *digebukin chara*.

"Ada apa dengan buku ini!?" Omel Midori sambil membolak balik buku dongeng yang dibaca Aoi tadi,

"Midori, apa ada yang salah?" ucap Hamano, Hayami yang ada disamping Hamano juga memandang Midori penasaran. Midori tetap membolak balik dan melihat-lihat halaman kosong tadi dengan emosi, bukan hanya halaman yang menentukan pertarungan itu yang kosong, tapi beberapa halaman yang tersisa juga kosong. Dengan penuh emosi ia memperlihatkan halaman kosong itu pada semuanya.

"Lihat! Halaman ini kosong!"

"Kosong, kenapa?" gumam Endou dengan suara yang terbilang kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita tahu akhir ceritanya," ucap Tenma kecewa, dibanding lainnya, ia yang paling penasaran dengan akhir cerita fantasi itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, harapannya hilang sudah, dan kapten dengan semangat 4-5 ini langsung _headbang_ kemeja didepannya. Teman-temannya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kapten mereka.

"Dasar, itukan hanya cerita, tch!" Decih Zanarc tanpa memikirkan perasaan Tenma yang kecewa berat. Memang pria berambut hijau bulat-bulat seperti _Dango_ ini tidak menyukai cerita fantasi atau sejenisnya. Tapi jujur saja, ia lumayan menikmati cerita dongeng yang dibacakan Aoi tadi.

"Hiks, Zanarc, kau keterlaluan..." isak Tenma disela-sela _headbang_ nya. Fey yang ada disampingnya turut berduka cita karena kegagalan cerita sekaligus berdoa untuk kesadaran Tenma.

"Hiks, Zanarc, jangan seperti itu, kau tahukan perasaan Tenma saat ini. Hiks..." bela Fei dengan dramatis sampai air matanya berkilauan, dan karena gerakannya –yang juga dramatis– membuat air matanya yang indah itu terciprat kesana-kemari. Zanarc _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihat kedramatisan dua sahabat itu.

"Mereka gila." Gumam Alpha dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya. Sedangkan Gamma sedang memakai bedak untuk memperbaiki wajah hancurnya yang terlempar kaleng tadi.

Empat gadis yang menemukan buku cerita tadi masih kecewa walau tak sekecewa Tenma dan Fei yang sekarang berpelukan dengan sangat dramatis. Gadis-gadis ini masih normal(mungkin) oke. Mereka hanya sedikit suram.

"Sayang sekali, padahal sedang seru-serunya," ucap Kinako memeluk kakinya sendiri, tanpa mempedulikan anaknya yang makin mendramatis. Tiga temannya tertunduk lesu. "iya, padahal sebentar lagi tamat," sambung Akane.

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus apa, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan?" usul Midori guna membuat teman-temannya melupakan soal dongeng itu dan melakukan aktifitas lain. Benar saja, tiga temannya mulai berpikir.

"_Nee_, Shindou, apa kau berpikir kalau kita dapat menyelesaikan cerita itu?" Bisik Kirino yang diam-diam menyimak dengan baik cerita Legenda 7 Ksatria tadi. Shindou mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu mengangguk.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar."

Hayami mendengus sembari menoleh kearah kapten tim Raimon. "Kapten, ayo kita latihan –" tapi ia langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu melihat kapten yang pantang menyerah itu sedang menangis dan berpelukan bersama Fei dengan dramatisnya. Sebelum anak berkacamata ini keburu muntah ia langsung berpaling dari pemandangan tak senonoh itu.

"Sebaiknya jangan ganggu mereka," ucap Hamano yang sebenarnya juga sedikit _sweatdrop_ karena –secara tak sengaja– melihat Tenma dan Fey berpelukan. Menghiraukan _sweatdrop_ nya, sirambut jabrik ini melirik kesalah satu temannya yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Tobu, apa yang kau lakukan –"

"khak, khuuk... khaak,khuukk... krauk,krauk… kok kok kok… krok, krok, krauk, kok kok..."

"Dia tidur..." gumam Hamano kembali _sweatdrop_ melihat gaya tidur Tobu yang tak ada bedanya dengan dinosaurus sekarat.

_Brakk!_

Pintu klub terbuka, dan tampaklah seekor beruang biru dengan langkah malas memasuki ruang klub setelah menutup pintunya. "Aku lelah..." keluhnya sembari duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan dalam klub sepakbola Raimon. Sebut saja beruang biru yang bisa bicara ini Wandaba. Kelihatannya ia baru selesai mencuci caravan waktu.

Zanarc yang merasa tidak ada kerjaan melirik kearah Gamma yang sedang bersolek, "apa yang kau lakukan, Gamma?" Tanya Zanarc tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Gamma. "Kau tidak lihat apa, aku sedang pakai bedak tau! Kalau nggak nanti mukaku yang _handsome_ dan unyu-unyu ini jadi hancur!" jawab Gamma kesal tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Zanarc hanya _sweatdrop_. Jujur ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _make-up_ yang sekarang digunakan Gamma. "bukannya dari awal sudah hancur." ucapnya polos tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, Gamma menoleh dengan wajah penuh emosi seolah ingin menerkam Zanarc, "apa kau bila –"

"YOSSH! Aku akan membantumuu!"

"GYAAAA! ZANARC, HENTIKAAAAAAANNNNN!"

"Dasar mereka..." gumam Taiyou _jawdrop_ dengan Gamma yang wajahnya dicoret-coret Zanarc menggunakan _lipstick_ milik Gamma sendiri. Entah kenapa Zanarc kelihatannya senang banget mencoreti wajah hancur Gamma.

Tsurugi yang diam mulu dari tadi samar-samar mendengar diskusi Shindou dan Kirino, dan diam-diam ia mendengarkan diskusi mereka tapi tetap tak terdengar. Karena penasaran, ia menghampiri _Playmaker_ dan _Defender_ itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya santai untuk menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Shindou dan Kirino mengehentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh kearah Tsurugi. "_Ano_, kami sedang membahas tentang cerita legenda 7 ksatria tadi," jawab Shindou, Tsurugi menautkan alisnya.

"Heh, jadi kau masih memikirkan cerita bodoh itu –"

"Bukan begitu, Tsurugi. Kami berpikir untuk menyelesaikan cerita itu dengan akhir bahagia." Potong Kirino sebelum Tsurugi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tsurugi sedikitnya terkejut dengan ide Kirino, tapi ia juga bersemangat karena tahu apa yang direncanakan sepasang kekasih _**#Plakk!**_ Maksudnya sepasang sahabat itu. Ia tersenyum puas, "Menarik..."

"_Minna_! Dengarkan aku!" perintah Shindou membuat semuanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka, dari berpikir, tidur, _sweatdrop_, _jawdrop_, coret-coret dan dramatisan. Pandangan pun tertuju pada mantan Kapten ini.

"_Are_, Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Apa hujannya sudah berhenti?" Tanya Tobu beruntun sambil melihat lihat kesekitar, memastikan apa ia sudah mati atau masih hidup(?) #apanyambungnya.

"Ada apa, Shindou?" Tanya Kurama malas-malasan, bagaimana tidak coba, tadi ia sudah enak-enak tidur malah dibangunkan dengan suara _baritone_ Shindou.

"Apa ada pengumuman penting?" Tambah Taiyou, Shindou menggeleng. "lalu?"

"_Minna_, tadi kalian sudah mendengar cerita Legenda 7 Ksatria kan?" Seru Shindou, semuanya mengangguk walau bingung dengan maksud Shindou.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Nishiki yang entah kenapa bisa sangat tenang sejak tadi. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Allah, Author dan Nishiki sendiri...

"Bagaimana menurut kalian kalau kita semua menyelesaikannya?" lanjut Shindou, tapi nampaknya semuanya tidak mengerti maksud pria berambut coklat ini.

"Maksudnya?"

Tsurugi menepuk jidatnya sendiri menyadari kalau teman-temannya lupa akan petualangan mereka saat mencari sebelas terkuat dalam sejarah dulu. "Astaga, kalian tidak mengerti juga ya. Maksud Shindou kita akan memainkan peran dibuku itu dan membuat akhir yang bagus."

"_Souka_! Aku mengerti, kita akan pergi ke dunia dongeng lagi!" seru Kinako semangat, disusul tampang ceria dari tiga temannya. "Ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Begitu ya, tidak salah kan kalau kita berpetualang." Sahut Taiyou melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Benar! aku setuju!" tambah Shinsuke. Kelihatannya semuanya setuju saja, lagipula mereka mau apa juga dihari hujan seperti ini. Bahkan Tenma dan Fey langsung melupakan kekecewaan mereka sampai berlari larian didalam klub.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan, aku ikut." Ucap Beta dengan tampang manisnya. Disusul anggukan dari Alpha.

"Se-se-_smart_, ugh..." sedangkan Gamma tengah mati-matian berjuang untuk mengucapkan kata kesayangannya diambang kematian (Ditendang Gamma). Maksudnya dikeadaan yang sangat na'as, yaitu dimana wajahnya penuh coretan tak karuan _plus_ sekarang ia tengah digencet Zanarc. Entah mayat hidup mana yang kuat iman seperti Gamma...

"Baiklah, karena semuanya setuju, kita akan pergi sekarang!"

"YOOOSSSHHH!"

_.:. The Legend of 7 Knights .:._

"ugh.."

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tampak mengerang kecil di tempatnya terbaring. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu, walau tidak seberapa sakit sebetulnya. Setidaknya anak bernama Tenma Matsukaze itu masih bisa menggerakan tubuhnya setelah ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali.

Kedua mata Tenma terbuka perlahan karena sinar matahari langsung menyerang retina matanya yang tadi terus terlelap.

"Dimana ini..." erangnya sembari menutup sebagian dari pandangannya dengan punggung tangannya yang lembut.

_Cit cit cit..._

Suara burung berkicau tampak melengkapi suasana rindang tempat dimana Tenma sedang berbaring. Eh? Rindang? Tenma pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dimana ini? Ia tidak mengingat pernah pergi ke tengah-tengah hutan yang rindang seperti ini.

"Aw! Sa-Sakit! Sakit!" rintihnya begitu punggungnya terasa ngilu saat Tenma mengubah posisi baringnya menjadi duduk secara paksa. Sekarang Tenma pun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sendiri dan menatap ke sekeliling dengan tatapan bodohnya.

"Ah, oh iya!" serunya begitu menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah _Midfielder_ ini. "Aku pasti sudah berada didunia dongeng! Yatta!"

Tenma mengamati penampilannya, mulai dari baju, celana, sepatu. Semuanya persis seperti saat ia pergi ke dongeng Raja Arthur. Senyum Tenma makin lebar saja. Dan seakan sakit dipunggungnya hanya angin lewat, Tenma langsung berdiri menatap pemandangan sekitar. Salah satu pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah Istana megah. Istana itu, tidak salah lagi! Itu istana yang ada dalam cerita. Berarti...

"Heh, aku jadi tokoh utama, lagi?" Tanya Tenma menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tentu saja tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya itu. Disini hanya ada Tenma seorang.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik –"

_Grook~_

Tenma langsung lunglai sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja bunyi. Menandakan kalau cacing perutnya sedang _demo_ didalam sana. Tenma menyesal karena ia tidak makan sebelum berangkat tadi, padahal Endou-_Kantoku_ sudah menyuruh mereka untuk makan sebelum berangkat, tapi Tenma menolak karena terlalu senang. "Sebaiknya aku pergi kekota!"

Tenma dengan semangat langsung berlari kecil menuju kota tempat Ksatria dalam buku Dongeng muncul, Kota Winburg. Tempat itu akan menjadi awal dari petualangan Tenma.

"Waah, jadi ini kota _Winburg_, hebat." Puji Tenma kagum, bangunan Kota ini memang sederhana tapi tetap terlihat indah dan rapi. Persis seperti dibuku. Tapi ada suatu kejanggalan...

Tidak ada satupun orang yang ditemuinya dikota besar itu, tidak ada aktifitas berdagang, padahal sepanjang perjalanan Tenma melihat tempat untuk jual-beli. Ada memang beberapa orang yang ia temui, tapi mereka langsung berlari kerumah dan menutup pintu rumah mereka. Tenma juga melihat orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya dari jendela langsung menutup jendelanya. Entah apa yang terjadi...

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang menghindariku –"

"Kau yang disana! Berhenti!"

Otomatis Tenma menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakangnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia kalau dibelakangnya berdiri seorang berbaju besi dan menodongkan tombak kearahnya. Tapi yang membuat Tenma semakin terkejut adalah kalau orang itu tidak lain...

"Fey? A-apa yang kau –haa!" Tenma langsung bungkam begitu pemuda berbaju besi, atau Fey mendekatkan ujung tombaknya. Dan menatap Tenma tajam.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Dan, apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" Tanya Fey sinis, Tenma meneguk ludahnya. Dan setelah mengumpulkan keberanian seadanya Tenma menjawab,

"Ini aku, Tenma. Kita teman Fey! Jangan pura-pura tidak ingat –" Tenma kembali bungkam saat Fey mentapnya dengan tajam untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Teman? Jangan bercanda, memangnya kita pernah bertemu?," Tanya Fey dingin, Tenma hanya membeku ditempat.

'_Bagaimana Fey bisa lupa denganku_?' batin Tenma merasa aneh, tidak mungkin kalau Fei melupakannya begitu mudah, dan tidak ada kemungkinan jug kalau ia dikendalikan. Tapi itu karena...

'_Oh iya, tadikan...'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kita akan pergi kedunia dongeng lagi!" ucap Shinsuke senang, Tenma yang ada disampingnya juga mengeluarkan senyum semangatnya. "Iya, aku tidak sabar lagi!" jawabnya, Shinsuke mengangguk. "Oh iya, kira-kira peran apa ya yang akan kudapat nanti..." lanjut Tenma memasang pose berpikir –meletakkan telunjuk tangan dibawah bibir.

Shinsuke hanya terkekeh kecil, "Hihi, mngkin kau akan jadi pemeran utama lagi, seperti dulu." Ucapnya membuat Tenma tersipu malu, "Tidak mungkin, haha..." bantahnya, tapi kemudian Tenma terpikirkan sesuatu dikepalanya. Dan ia langsung menanyakan idenya pada Fei yang berada didepannya.

"Fey," panggil Tenma sambil menyentuh pundak Fei, merasa dipanggil, Fei menoleh. "Ada apa, Tenma?"

"_Ano_, aku berpikir bagaimana kalau saat didunia dongeng kita lupa dengan yang lainnya dan alur cerita, dan kita merasa kalau kita memang bagian dari cerita itu. Kan lebih seru karena dari awal kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain, jadi pencarian 7 Ksatria bisa lebih mengasyikkan dan sesuai dibuku. Bagaimana?" usul Tenma antusias, Fey terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi yang ingat dan mengetahui tentang ini hanya orang yang akan jadi pemeran untama. Dan semuanya akan ingat kembali setelah berbincang sebentar dengan pemeran utama ataupun orang yang sudah ingat." Lanjut Tenma, Fey mengangguk. Mungkin Tenma ada benarnya.

"_Souka_, kalau seperti itu ceritanya akan lebih menyenangkan! Ide bagus Tenma, sebentar, aku punya sesuatu yang dapat membantu kita." Fey mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebuah bola kecil berwarna putih. Kemudian Fey melakukan sebuah pengaturan dan bola ditangannya mengeluarkan sinar kuning dan mengenai semua yang ada dicaravan. Tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Dengan ini, rencanamu akan berjalan lancar Tenma, saat memasuki cerita nanti semuanya tidak akan ingat apa-apa lagi, termasuk kau dan aku." ucap Fei sambil memasukkan bola kecil tadi kembali kesakunya. "Benarkah!" seru Tenma dengan mata berbinar, Fei mengangguk. "Ya, ben –"

"_Minna_! Hati-hati! Akan ada goncangan!" tepat setelah peringatan Wandaba, caravan yang sedang melewati _Worm Hole_ bergoncang dan tanda peringatan berbunyi. Tapi semuanya tampak tenang karena mereka sudah tahu hal ini dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Kalau dari awal mereka sudah berada didunia penuh imajinasi itu.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Tenma baru ingat, kalau ia dan Fey sempat menghilangkan ingatan teman-teman mereka. Pantas saja Fey tidak mengenalnya. Tapi setelah berbincang mungkin Fei akan ingat kembali. Tapi masalah pertama harus Tenma hadapi, Fey yang 'sekarang' masih menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau, Utusan dari Penyihir –"

"Bukan! Aku hanya warga pengelana biasa, aku kemari untuk mengabdi sebagai ksatria Kerajaan Winburg!" Bela Tenma sambil berlutut, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengikuti alur cerita dan dialognya. Kalau salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa Tenma akan berakhir di alat pancung.

"Ksatria?" gumam Fey yang sudah menenangkan diri, perlahan ia menarik tombaknya yang hampir menusuk leher Tenma. Tenma mengangguk. "ha'i!" jawabnya tegas. Fey menatap Tenma sesaat dan...

"Ikuti aku!" Perintah Fey sembari berbalik dan melangkah maju. Tenma sedikit terkejut dan menatap Fey tak percaya. "Eh?"

Fey yang seolah mengetahui kalau Tenma bingung berbalik. "Aku adalah salah satu Ksatria yang melindungi Winburg, aku akan membawamu kehadapan Yang Mulia untuk dipertimbangkan." Jelas Fey membuat Tenma membelakakkan mata. Tapi bocah berambut coklat itu langsung tersenyum semangat begitu ingat kalau ini adalah alur cerita.

"Siap!"

Tenma bergegas bangkit dan mengikuti Fey menuju istana. Menuju tempat dimana petualangan panjang akan dimulai. Tapi tanpa disadari, dari kejauhan seseorang memperhatikan mereka melewati sebuah bola Kristal.

"_Hem, dia sudah muncul rupanya..."_

_**To Be Continued**_

**Kaze: Ahaha! Bagaimana semuanya? Apakah fic ini seru? Ataukah malah geje? Apapun pendapat kalian kami tetap berterimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita fiksi anime buatan kami!**

**Ramaru: Maaf kalo terlalu lebay, atau nggak masuk akal. Apapun pendapat kalian silahkan masukkan kekotak review agar kami bisa mengetahui keluhan kalian dan memperbaiki ceritanya menjadi lebih waras. BTW, sampai jumpa dichap depan dan dific Mist Harmonics yang lainnya! Ja!**


End file.
